What Happens in Detention, Stays in Detention
by Sydney VonSpank
Summary: On the last day of school, Sasuke and Naruto have been assigned a weeks detention. What will they do to occupy their time? SasuNaru Crack/Humor. R


Okay, so…this is what happens when you stay up until 4am with your best friend, rp-ing on yahoo IM. I, DizziKatz, have worked my magic, and turned this into a oneshot thingy…it may even turn into a twoshot…threeshot…that depends on the feedback (and how lazy I'm feeling at the time xD). The credit goes to Shammah, and Me. We were both strung out on Midnight Madness and Metro Station XD Enjoy the crack filled sensations of our crazy imaginations.

That so wasn't supposed to rhyme...

Btw, she was Naruto, and I was Sasuke. I am the Ultimate Seme.

**I **_**so**_** don't own Naruto….though I wish I did.**

* * *

"Hurry up, damn it!" the blonde murmured to himself as he glared at the clock. Why was it going so damn slow? There were five minutes left until summer vacation, and quite frankly he was getting damn tired of sitting in math class.

Was it so bad, to want to whip out a machine gun and blow of the head of your teacher?...Sasuke didn't think so. There was such a small fraction left to this school day, and he wanted out..._now._ Why was it that adults chose to torture you so badly by making you spend your time in this hell hole of a prison they called 'school'.

"Five minutes..."

The Uzumaki bit his tongue slightly as he stared at the clock. Two more freaking minutes left. Was Craig really pissed at him or something? On any other day, five minutes would have flown past by now. This was so messed up! All the blonde wanted to do was hit the streets and be free. And he wanted to tell a few people off. Was that so much to ask?

"Okay, screw this!" Naruto finally said after Kakashi had finished an equation. Standing up, he grabbed his stuff and started walking towards the door. It was basically summer already, they had nothing on him! Right?

"...what an idiot..." the Uchiha muttered under his breath as he watched the frustrated blonde stand up and head to the door...maybe Sasuke would shoot him for being so damn loud. _"That kid seriously has...issues."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he sighed, and waited for Kakashi to restrain Naruto, for what? The last two minutes of class? The blonde boy might even end up with summer detention for acting out on the last day of school. As Sasuke had said before...what an idiot...no common sense

When Naruto had reached the door to open it, he decided to give a 'farewell' to his oh-so dear classmates.

"Before I go, I have a little announcement to make." He said, and that's when he eyed the Uchiha in his seat looking like the typical arrogant bastard he was so famous for.

"Oi Naruto! Go sit down!" Kakashi said sternly.

Yeah right.

"This is directed towards the oh-so loved Uchiha." Naruto said, while pointing at him. He took a few steps closer, making his voice louder.

"I have seen so many arrogant assholes around this school, but you, by far, are the biggest asshole I've ever seen. So to congratulate you, here's the 'Asshole award'" Swiftly, the blonde pulled out a ribbon and stuck it on Sasuke. "You should be so proud." he said haughtily adding a grin with it.

**Oh. No. He. Didn't.**

-fingersnap-

Sasuke immediately stood up from his seat with the sourest look on his face. Naruto, the idiot, the class clown, the dunce, that DOBE had just made the last derogatory comment of his life. The only thing running through Sasuke's head was: Must. Hurt. Blonde. The Uchiha stood from his seat, ripped off that stupid ribbon and literally shoved Naruto into the nearest inanimate object.

"Are you asking to get your ass kicked?? Because I would gladly accommodate you." Sasuke spat out as he glared at the boy. How dare he call Sasuke out of his name? He was so not gonna let this fly. The bell for the end of the day rang, and surprisingly...no one in the classroom even moved an inch, they were all watching Sasuke and Naruto intently, waiting for what was bound to occur next.

"Oh did I get the big bad Uchiha mad? What happened to being all calm and emo 24/7?" Naruto taunted as he pushed himself off the file cabinet that Sasuke had pushed him into. Today was the day he was going to get this assholes attention, whether he liked it or not. "You're gonna kick my ass? Bring it!"

"ENOUGH!" All eyes instantly turned to the owner of the shouting voice.

Both Sasuke and Naruto groaned in dismay. If their principal was here now...there was no telling what was about to happen to them. Tsunade stood in front of the classroom next to Kakashi. She had her hands on her hips, and a disappointed frown on her face.

"What is the meaning of all of this?!" she yelled out. No one answered. Her eye twitched out of agitation slightly before continuing. "Fine, since none of you won't talk; Uchiha and Uzumaki see me in my office, now. For the rest of you, get out!"

When Sasuke heard what their principal had said, his left eye began to flicker and twitch uncontrollably. He glanced at Naruto...the idiot...who had the smuggest smirk on his face, and Sasuke let out a growl of frustration. Every single person in the classroom was now leaving, to start their summer vacation, except the two of them. It hadn't even been 5 minutes yet, and Uzumaki Naruto had succeeded in ruining Sasuke's summer.

Fucking Great.

He'd kill him...he was going to kill him...or at least injure him to the point where he would wish he was dead. Naruto started it...he shouldn't have put that blasted _ribbon _on him. Seriously! Who the hell carries around ribbons?! As a matter of fact, he shouldn't have even spoken to Sasuke! This was going to be a disastrous...horrible day...Sasuke could already see it...

Once everyone left the room, off to freedom and joy, there we're three people left in the room; Tsunade, Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi had left because his 'wife' wanted him at home. LIE! Everyone knew he was going out with Iruka.

Tsunade glared at the two boys as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hell we're you two thinking?! Causing a scene like that! Are you two crazy!?" she yelled furiously. That's when she redirected her gaze towards the number 1 trouble maker who had a guilty, yet pleased, expression on his face. "Do you think before you act? Do you even think at all?! And you!" Switching over to the prodigy "I thought you would've had some common sense in how to react in a situation like this!" Naruto just stood there, staring at the ground. This sounded like it was detention to him. Eh, he'd been through worse.

Tsunade rubbed her temples, trying to calm herself down. "Both of you, detention for a week."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, his nostrils flared as he tried to breathe slowly and calm down.

Detention.

That word was like a taboo to Sasuke. He had never _ever_ had a detention. His record was practically squeaky clean...there was no room for detention when you were the child star of your family. But now...Naruto had caused this. This was _entirely_ his fault. All Sasuke had wanted to do was go home, relax, and reflect on the reasons why he hated everyone who attended his school; _But noooooo!_ He just had to get stuck in detention, with the idiot of _all_ idiots.

This would ruin the whole first week of summer...great. Could Tsunade just let Sasuke serve his detention alone? Of course not. She would make Naruto serve it with him because principals were just evil sadists who loved to watch lesser people suffer under their overbearing rules and regulations. Sasuke glared at Naruto with the coldest expression he could muster…the moron was going to pay for this.

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh. A week? She was going easy on them. Naruto had once got a month of detention for...well...they weren't allowed to talk about that anymore. He glanced over at Sasuke, and, a chill went down the blonde's spine. He could feel the 'Bitch-you-better-be-glad-she's-standing-there-or-I'd-kill-you' aura emitting from the raven haired boy.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "Eh? A week? Wow, you're in a good mood today aren't you? I guess I'll be going then. Don't worry, I know where to go." he called while he strolled out of the classroom. He knew exactly where the detention room was.

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly...so tight that there were imprints of his nails in his palm. He wasn't going to break something. He would not break something. He would not break something….

"...I need to break something..." Sasuke brought his hand down over his face as he growled out in frustration. Damn Tsunade for giving him detention. Damn Naruto for being...fucking cheerful. Sasuke glowered at Tsunade with his eyes narrowed "...a week...with him. You must really hate me." The raven turned his back to her and took his leave from the classroom. God help him he was gonna smash something...maybe he would bash Naruto's head in?

"...I'm going to fucking kill that boy." Sasuke slowly walked to the classroom where the detentions were held.

Good 'ole Naruto was sitting in his usual seat; fourth seat on the right, next to the window, texting Kiba. The blonde propped his legs up on the desk as he casually ate a few chips that were in a bag in his backpack. Detention was obviously not a big deal for the trouble maker. Everyone knew detention was just a place where teachers and principals would send kids to so they don't have to deal with them. Hearing footsteps by the door, he put his phone up, his feet down on the ground, and acted like he was upset. Oh, it was the raven haired killing machine. Naruto smirked.

"Wow. I'm surprised you found the detention room. Bravo."

Sasuke stood in the doorway of the classroom, and he glared at Naruto.

"Shut. _up_." he told Naruto in a harsh voice. The raven sat as far away from Naruto as humanly possible in this unholy room. He was utterly fuming, his hands were shaking with anger, and aching to punch something...maybe he should've listen to Itachi about those anger management classes...

Sasuke was just getting irritated by the sound of Naruto breathing on the other side of the room. The boy looked over to the blonde, and scowled. He couldn't believe that this was how he was going to spend the first week of summer. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto, and almost growled again

"This is entirely your fault. I hope you're fucking happy. Moron." the raven crossed his arms over his chest, and stared up at that ungodly clock on the wall...

"Touchy, touchy!" Naruto replied teasingly as he resumed to putting his feet back on the desk and eating his favorite chips. Naruto's blue eyes scanned over the Uchiha's features, observing how angry he was. "Seeing you, Uchiha 'Holier-than-thou' Sasuke getting put in detention? Yeah, I'm pretty satisfied."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stared at the blonde boy. Was he insane or just plain stupid...okay never mind, everyone and their mother knew that Naruto was stupid. But seriously, did he have some type of problem?? Why, out of all the days in the year, had he picked _this_ day to ruin Sasuke's reputation? Had it been any other day of the school year, the Uchiha could've probably talked his way out of a detention. But no. It just had to be the last day of school.

"Do you have some type of problem with me, or what, Uzumaki?" Sasuke questioned as he stared at the boy sitting across the room. "...you're ruining my summer..."

Naruto just sent a casual glance his way while he whipped out his phone once more.

"I guess I do have a problem with you." he said plainly. "If you can't see it, I guess you do deserve the stupid award too." That's when he stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. He did a glance out the hall way to see if someone was coming or not. "Coast is clear!" Out of nowhere, Kiba appeared by the open window.

"Oh my God! He_ is_ here!" Kiba exclaimed as he jumped through the window into the room.

Sasuke's eye's widened in horror as he watched Inuzuka Kiba climb in through the window. "_Another one?! What the fuck?!"_ the raven thought to himself. This day just kept getting worse...and worse by the minute. Being in the same room with Naruto was bad enough, but his friend just had to come in. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and cursed the gods for his misfortune.

God must be up there laughing at him right now, sitting around drinking margarita's with Jesus and Craig(1)...this was the single worst day he'd had all year. Why couldn't someone come shoot him in the head, right now? He'd rather die than sit in the same room with these two imbeciles. Today was just...it just wasn't Sasuke's day.

"...wonderful..." he muttered under his breath as he shook his head slowly. Why was it always him?

Kiba chuckled slightly as he saw Sasuke's reaction.

"Don't worry Uchiha; I don't plan on staying here long. I actually want to enjoy my summer. Just had to drop off something for Mr. Gay Wonder here.-"

"-STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Naruto hissed. Kiba was pretty much the only person he had told that he was gay, and the brunette just had to go and blow his cover, just like that. Freaking idiot.

Kiba laughed slightly. "Well you have to admit that it's a funny nickname!" Naruto gave him a look of irritation.

"Just give me it already and leave."

"Fine, fine." Kiba said as he put something on Naruto's desk. "Alright I'm off!" With that the brunette was gone.

"Heh, I guess you don't like Kiba, ne?" He opened up the bag to behold the wonder that is ramen. He could never last at least a good hour with out the blessed stuff. It was simply _orgasmic._

Sasuke had to do a double take when he heard what Kiba had just called Naruto. 'Mr. Gay Wonder.' Was he serious? First of all what the hell kind of nickname was that? Second of all...well...was Naruto gay?! That was...rather surprising. The raven watched as Kiba left something on Naruto's desk, and left, just like that. Well...at least he didn't have to deal with the both of them at the same time. Sasuke heard Naruto stating the obvious, and he scoffed lightly.

"No, I don't like him, he's just like you." the raven said as he rolled his eyes at Naruto simultaneously. Then, without even trying...Sasuke returned to his previous thought: Naruto was gay...a smirk slowly slid over his face. "Mr. Gay Wonder...how interesting." he mumbled as he stared over at Naruto, who had a mouth full of ramen

Naruto rolled his eyes, and took another bite of his delicious miso ramen. He stopped for a moment, subconsciously feeling the mood in the room shift. You know when you get a '_feeling_' that someone's watching you? Naruto had that feeling... He glanced to his side to see a smirking Uchiha.

**UKE ALARM! DANGER! **

"What the hell are you looking at?" the blonde asked as he slurped up a noodle.

That smirk never left Sasuke's lips. _"...oh the possibilities"_ he thought as his smirk grew even wider. He could see the way Naruto was staring at him...was he nervous? Oh. He should be. Sasuke saw that Naruto's eyes were just screaming **'STRANGER DANGER'**. This was...very...very interesting. Suddenly...a week with this idiot didn't seem so bad. Oh, Sasuke was definitely going to get his revenge now.

Payback's a bitch.

"There are only two people in this room." Sasuke started, clasping his hands together on top of the desk "And I'm looking at one of them...figure out what I'm looking at, idiot."

Naruto's eye twitched as he returned to eating his ramen.

"Teme." he said, scoffing. While finishing his ramen, he couldn't help but to notice Sasuke's grin. It seemed to grow every few seconds. It was making the aura in the room a bit awkward. It felt like he was being stripped of his innocence just by the look of the Uchiha's cold eyes.

"I guess I must be pretty damn fine for you to keep checking me out like you are." he said trying to break the tension in the air. "Stare all you want, but I'm charging you." Gay jokes might get him to stop...right??

Sasuke couldn't stop smirking, it was impossible. Because every time he thought of..._things_...it would just get wider. His eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the clueless blonde.

"Hn, jokes. Cute." he said. And right after those words left his lips, he was eager to find out what kind of reaction he would draw out of Naruto this time. Oh...this was going to be quite the experience. Sasuke was going to torture this boy. The smirk, and the stare...oh...that was just the beginning. It was Sasuke's turn to be the bad guy...and God he would enjoy this. Slowly, he looked Naruto up and down...he liked what he saw.

"Nice comeback." he said in a sarcastic tone as he got up to throw his ramen cup away. With each step he noticed the air _still_ felt so awkward. He didn't want to glance at Sasuke at all because it looked like he's plotting his death or something. Whatever it was, something inside of him was saying "DON'T LOOK!" Since his curiosity seemed to get the better of him, he glanced. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he saw the Uchiha look him up and down. _"THE HELL WAS THAT?!_" he thought to himself as he slowly he made his way towards his seat.

"Well aren't you the creepy one..."

**UKE IN DANGER! UKE! DANGER!**

You know something...Sasuke never noticed...Naruto had a nice ass. He looked up at the surprised and, rather skeptical expression on the blondes face.

"...you think I'm creepy?" Sasuke muttered, as that same smirk returned to his face _"You have no idea"_ he thought to himself. Payback is awesome. Payback is awesome. Payback is awesome. Sasuke was beginning to realize, that if anything...Naruto was a bottom. He could just tell the boy had the Uke Aura going on over there...perfect. Naruto had no idea...Sasuke was pure, uninhibited danger...now Sasuke was having fun...he would have to thank Kiba one day.

The blonde propped his feet up trying to get things a bit like earlier...before Sasuke turned into a smirking creeper.

"Damn right. I guess that's another award to add to that wonderful ribbon I gave you." he said glaring slightly. "Bastard" he stated plainly as he glanced up at the clock. They had forty minutes left in here..._glorious_.

Sasuke stared directly at the boy "If you ever so much as put another ribbon near me, you'll wish you hadn't, Mr. Gay Wonder." he jeered, as he stared at Naruto and smirked. He hoped he was creeping him out as much as possible...who knew Uchiha's could have fun too.

What did he just say? He did _not_ just the forbidden name. Naruto's head jolted up and he glared at the smart-mouth bastard.

"Don't call me that!" he barked angrily. Only one person could call him that and even he gets a punch or two. "And I can do whatever I want. If I just so happen want to put a ribbon by you, damn it I will." The Uzumaki's blue eyes met with the Uchiha's coal eyes. Bad idea. It should be a law not to look into an Uchiha's eyes when they're having naughty thoughts...

"And if I say it again, tell me, what are you going to do about it?" Sasuke questioned as he raised his eyebrow inquisitively, his smirk grew darker. Okay, so maybe God didn't hate him today. Sasuke could tell that he was already working Naruto's nerves, and so he decided the push the blonde a little bit further, just to see what would happen.

"If I can't call you that, then what should I call you? Maybe...uke?"...there was some diabolical laughter going on inside Sasuke's head right now...

Thank God Naruto wasn't looking at him at the moment. The blonde's spine stiffened, his eyes widened, and his mouth fell agape. _"HE KNOWS!! DAMN YOU KIBA TO ETERNAL HELL!"_ Slowly, the blonde turned his head, closing his mouth and trying to focus on a glare.

"I have a damn name you asshole! N-A-R-U-T-O! Do you see uke in it? I don't think so!" he yelled "But yours surprisingly does, Sas-uke." he said somewhat smirking. Oh yeah, he went there.

Sasuke almost laughed at Naruto's attempt to toughen up. He made a crack about his name...Sasuke had seen that coming. But the raven was in no way, shape, or form, an uke and he could most certainly prove it.

"Just because those are the last three letters in my name, doesn't make me a bottom." Sasuke said in a low voice as he stared at Naruto intently, focusing his eyes on a certain...place. Naruto was so pale it looked like the boy had seen a ghost...this was just wonderful, Sasuke hadn't enjoyed himself like this in such a long time. "I'm no uke, I could prove it. Can you?"

...dear lord...

Mocking. That's exactly what Sasuke was doing, and good-golly-gosh it's working. Naruto growled slightly as he glared at Sasuke. Sadly for Naruto, he did not think before he spoke…

"I bet your all bark and no bite, Uchiha!"

Poor Naruto, he couldn't prove anything even if he wanted to... Natural born uke. It was a curse and a blessing. Also, if Sasuke were to back up his words…well…let's just say this would be a detention that the both of them would never forget.

Sasuke almost laughed...almost. That was the weakest comeback in the history of comebacks. It seemed to Sasuke that Naruto was just asking for it. There was a very well defined blush that washed across the blonde's cheeks, and that only motivated Sasuke even more.

Really...Naruto should think more, it'd do him some good. Slowly, Sasuke rose from his seat at his desk, never taking his eyes off of Naruto even once. He casually sauntered over to where Naruto was seated. Once he reached him, the raven placed the palm of his hand on Naruto's desk, and brought his face threateningly close to Naruto's

"...all bark and no bite, huh?"

Okay so…Naruto wanted Sasuke to notice him sure, but my God! He'd only wanted a piece and it seems like he's going to get the whole package! The blondes face turned red as Sasuke came so close to him. One thing the blonde could conclude was that Sasuke is a big sexy creeper. A small gulp could be heard from Naruto as he tried to come up with something to say.

"W-Well anyone could've done that! Still doesn't prove anything!" he half yelled, half mumbled. The fact Naruto was trying to hold on to his stubborn-ness was amazing. He was one step away from just screaming _'Have me!'_

...Apparently…detention with Naruto was most definitely not bad. Not bad at all. What in the world had Sasuke been thinking?? Maybe he'd do something else to get them another week! The raven stared deep into Naruto's eyes, and a dark grin slid across his features. Gently, he hooked his finger under Naruto's chin, and brought his lips close...but he didn't kiss him. Sasuke's lips hovered so closely over Naruto's that he could already feel the blonde shivering with anticipation; Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"...say you want me to..." he whispered, with a smug look on his face

In Naruto's book, Sasuke Uchiha has been named the most evil and cruelest person in history…next to Hitler and Barney. But...

WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO SEXY!?

Of course Naruto wanted to kiss Sasuke, that had secretly been a goal for the summer...but the blonde felt as if his pride would disappear and he'd become the stereotypical gay guy.

Pride or lust?

**BRING ON THE LUST! **

"...I want you to..."

Forget pride! That's for wimps!

And that was all Sasuke needed to hear. In less than a second, his lips were on top of Naruto's, devouring them. See? Naruto was an Uke, because no seme would let this fly. Sasuke let one hand drop to his side, while the other grasped the side of Naruto's face, bringing him even closer. Sasuke let his tongue slide across Naruto's bottom lip, when he heard a deep sound erupt from the boy's throat. He softly nibbled at the boys lip, while he couldn't keep himself from smirking wildly...not surprisingly, Naruto's mouth tasted just like ramen...Sasuke had to remind himself to purchase some after detention.

This by far has to be the blonde's best day ever. Getting kissed by _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, the guy that every girl wanted. And since this is only day one of a week's detention, he was hoping to get more of this special treatment. The Uzumaki's hands acted as if they had minds of their own as they wrapped around the Uchiha's neck. As if to tell his current seme that he was enjoying himself, a soft whimper escaped his lips

Ah, the pleasures of being seme were _endless_. Sasuke could plainly see that this week...well it had the potential of being the most wonderful first week of summer he'd ever had. If he hadn't been here, right now, he'd probably be at home arguing with Itachi or something. This was way more interesting, and enjoyable. When Sasuke heard the small whimpering noise coming from Naruto's throat, he acted on instinct and reached behind the blondes head, grabbing handfuls of his hair and yanked him closer forcefully. Wasn't it fun to claim an uke for your own?

Look at this! Naruto Uzumaki aka Moron, aka Idiot, aka Mr. Gay Wonder was getting uke-ed! LE GASP! In a relationship, he was always more of a seme than uke. But now, because of Sasuke 'stuck up' Uchiha, he has now realized his place is a uke. Holy-fuckin-shit!! This kiss was just enough to make the blonde all happy in the pants. The Uzumaki grinned slightly during the kiss as he noticed the slight bulge. Someone needs to take care of it...and soon.

Sasuke smirked to himself, whilst he gripped Naruto's hair, tugging forcefully, and gently sucked the junction on his neck between his shoulder and the base of his neck. The raven didn't know what brought on the sudden sensation of wanting Naruto, but whatever had...he was glad it came. Naruto was like, the perfect Uke...and Sasuke could already see himself forcing the blonde to submit. Sasuke also knew that both he and Naruto were becoming aroused...this needed immediate attention...but they were in school...in detention...wouldn't that make things a bit...awkward?

"Sasuke..." His name managed to escape the blonde's lips. This was not what he wanted in the beginning, but he thanks Craig for all of this! His hand drifted towards the bulge. He just had to do something about it! It was like calling his name! _"Naruto! Naruto! Do something to me that's soooo inappropriate! DO IT NOW!"_ Just as his hand got less than an inch away from his prize, he heard Tsunade's heels tapping against the ground.

Fuck.

"I mean, really, Kakashi! Why the hell did they have to ruin _my_ vacation! I had plans to go to Hawaii and everything! Damn those brats!" _"Oh crap"_ Naruto thought to himself when heard the door knob jiggle slightly.

"Tsunade, the door is locked..." Kakashi stated as she tried once more.

Tsunade sighed, and then, the jingling of keys was heard. "I had a feeling one of them might try to sneak out..." She muttered angrily. Sasuke and Naruto were almost on top of each other -sadly not there yet- and The Man was outside, about to ruin everything. Now _this_ was awkward...

Damn it.

The door was locked...and Tsunade had the key, _shit_. Sasuke sighed heavily, as he pulled away from Naruto...but not before he smirked and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, as if to say _"You're mine now, bitch."_ He swiftly sauntered over to his seat, as to not be caught by Tsunade once she entered the room...really, what would she have thought if she'd seen them like that?

The blonde easily got the message as he smirked as well, as if to say _"Fine by me."_ Naruto quickly propped his feet on his desk while he grabbed a Playboy Magazine out of his backpack and casually flipped through it like he was actually enjoying himself. -lie- As if on cue, Tsunade and Kakashi entered the room, both eyeing the two individuals.

"Well, it seems that the two of you didn't kill each other yet. I'm impressed." Tsunade said as she made over to the blonde. Noticing the magazine, she glared at it and smacked Naruto right upside his head. "How the hell do you keep getting these magazines?!" she barked as she swiftly grabbed it from him

"Hey!" Naruto said as he pretended to be concerned about it.

Tsunade growled under her breath. "Honestly, I have at least ten of these vile things, just from you alone." with a sigh she added "Alright, the two of you did your time. I expect to see you both tomorrow morning, got it?"

Naruto nodded quickly before glancing at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. "Don't worry, I'll be here."

Hearing Tsunade, Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk, and he just nodded his head slowly.

"I wouldn't _ever_ skip detention, Tsunade." he said, while he could almost feel Naruto's eyes on him. The raven boy stood up, and nodded to Tsunade before he began to vacate the room. Now, he would've left with no problem all, if not for Kakashi giving him "The Look". Yes, The Look. The one that said: "I know exactly what you just did." Sasuke pursed his lips, while leaving the classroom. Kakashi, of all people, knew.

Great. Wonderful. Damn it.

And of course...Itachi would hear about this; because it sucked when your siblings and your teachers were friends. Sasuke walked down the hallway, and pushed "The Look" out of his mind.

Slowly...a smirk appeared on his face. Sasuke was very sure that he would always appreciate his detentions from now on…as long as he was serving them with the blonde idiot. Tsunade gave an awkward look towards the Uchiha as he left. Sasuke had been so upset earlier but now, he was as calm as ever. Something wasn't right. Naruto dropped his legs off from the desk, pushed himself up, grabbed his backpack, and started to leave as well.

"See you later baa-chan!" he said in his usual happy-go-lucky tone. When he walked past Kakashi, he swore to Bob(2) and Craig that he heard Kakashi chuckling. He looked up at the teacher, glaring at him. Yup...he knew. He left the room, with an unusually satisfied smile on his face. Usually, he would be loathing the thought of having detention again...but this time...he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: XD See? We're insane, aren't we?**

**Best-Friends-Forever-And-Then-Some: Sydney VonSpank.**

(1) Craig - Okay, hopefully, most of you know who Stephen Lynch is, right? xD If you don't, go to youtube, and search Craig Christ - Stephen Lynch. Watch the video...it'll be worth your while.

(2) Bob - Instead of saying "I swear to God" I say "I swear to Bob." Get it?


End file.
